User blog:Belgiansparten/Gamepastas: Defining Haunting and Possession
Hello, my name is the Belgiansparten, I have written several creepypastas (some good, some bad) but recently I read the policities when it came to the forbidden subjects. One of them was Haunted or Possessed Games. I will quote the part I'm referring to: 10. No "haunted game" style video game pastas. We're still holding off on banning gamepastas entirely, but hopefully this will improve things. Come on people, a game doesn't have to be haunted or posessed to be scary. This sounded as a challenge to me, and since I started to understand the writing style of a creepypasta (My first stories were bad because I didn't understood the medium completely, also my english writing (I'm Dutch speaking) has been improved greatly) I saw this as an interesting challenge. A scary game that isn't haunted nor possesed. The question is without real life consequences, how a game be scary. Featuring a real killer? Linking it to real events that nobody is supposed to know of? I found these a bit overdone. But I believed there was another way. Addiction. The idea of the story was the following: The main character is a game journalist who is sent a review version of an upcoming game. But as he tested the game, he becomes obsessed with completing the game. The story is about the dangers of addiction and the descend into madness, into mental and psychical decay but in true horror fashion taken to extreme lengths. In the creepypasta, the game is described as a hard drug, inflicting some sort of Truman show syndrom like mental illness on the player. The creepypasta is written: http://pastebin.com/YXXhcCi3 (It is written in interview style) But when I tried to upload my story, it was marked as spam. With other words, the automatic filter of the site, believed it was a Haunted Gamepasta and blocked it from uploading. The point I try to make is the following: What defines Haunted and Possessed. The game I described, has a murky origin and is implied to be more than a simple game near the end but I never planned it to be a haunted game, let alone possessed. (It still plays as any regular game, only it change the mindset of the player subconsciously) I'm willing to rewrite any part that would imply so (if it damages the story too much, I will leave it with that and won't bring it up again). But if this is the case. If this pasta is also considered to be a haunted gamepasta, maybe we (by which I mean the admins) should close the gamepasta category as every supernatural, implied or otherwise, would be considered a violation of the original ban. Killer Gamepastas are cliché (in my opinion most killer stories as they all end up the same way) or would possessed pastas and a game being scary for his in-game content (without links to real murders or other real disturbing things is crossing over to the Lost Episode genre, which is also blacklisted) aren't really creepypasta worthy. So, my questions to you guys are the following: Am I wrong and Did I still end up writing a haunted pasta (Does interpretable as supernatural equals haunted)? Should the admins consider a full block with the note that any idea first has to be proposed to them, so they can decide if the style would violate the original ban? Category:Blog posts